


Desires

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Shadowverse (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: Hiiro runs into Lucia during the first round of the Grand Prix, and finds that their last match left Lucia frustrated. Just not in the way Hiiro expected.
Relationships: Ryuugasaki Hiiro/Yonazuki Lucia | Luca Yonazuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelit/gifts).



> Thank you to R for betaing this!

“One more battle, and I’ll make Gold Rank!” Hiiro clenched his fist and grinned as he walked through the darkened forest. It was late, so he wasn’t sure if anyone in the area was even awake, since he assumed players could take a break and get some sleep. But he was way too hyped up to even consider sleeping, and had decided to walk off his energy by exploring the vast forest area.

“One more battle, one more battle,” he hummed to himself as he edged his way past a thorny bush and stepped into a wide clearing. “Oooh!” His gaze immediately landed on the ancient-looking stone building that sat at one end of the clearing. It kinda looked like a South American temple he had seen in a documentary once while channel surfing. Then he noticed a familiar figure standing half-way up the stone blocks of the temple, gazing up at the moon.

“Hey, Lucia!” Hiiro dashed forward, waving at Lucia as the other teen turned and looked at him.

“Good evening, Hiiro,” Lucia greeted with a solemn nod, gracefully leaping down the stone blocks until he met Hiiro at the base of the temple.

“What are you doing out here? Don’t Gold Rank players get to go back to the resort and relax?” Hiiro asked, curious as to why Lucia was still out and about when he had already qualified for the next round.

“We do,” Lucia confirmed with a nod. “But I chose to stay out here.”

“I see...” Hiiro didn’t really get it – who would pass up the chance to relax in a hot tub over spending the night in the woods? – but didn’t press Lucia further.

“Being able to wander around a forest at night is really cool, right? It’s like being on a school trip except with no teachers, so we can do whatever we want!”

Lucia considered his statement for a moment, then gave him an odd smile. “Yes, we have nearly unlimited freedom right now,” he agreed. Turning sharply on his heel, he added, “Come with me.”

“Uh, sure!” Hiiro agreed easily, following Lucia towards the pitch-black entrance to the temple. He swallowed hard as they stepped into the darkness, shoving down the impulse to grab the back of Lucia’s jacket. He wasn’t afraid of the dark, but something about the temple was unnerving.

The other teen solved his dilemma by saying, “Take my hand so you don’t get lost.” Hiiro groped forward blindly until he touched Lucia’s arm, trailing his fingers down it until he found his palm, Lucia’s fingers wrapping around his own a moment later.

“Sure is dark in here,” Hiiro commented as Lucia turned left, trying to distract himself from the cool hand he was now holding. “Aren’t there any torches around?”

“There are brackets for them, but no torches,” Lucia replied, this time turning right. Hiiro smiled to himself. Of course Lucia would have already explored the temple. More turns followed until he was thoroughly lost, and he hoped Lucia had memorized the way out. He’d hate to be stuck in here and have to be rescued.

“Is there anything interesting in here?” Hiiro asked at last, if only to break the sound of their shoes scuffing on the stone floor.

“There is an underground arena-like area that can be reached by going down the stairs in the middle of the building. Apart from that, just corridors and empty rooms.”

“Then–!” Hiro brightened at that. If there was an arena, that meant they could fight each other!

“We currently cannot battle each other, due to local restrictions placed on the Shadowverse app for the Grand Prix,” Lucia said curtly, and Hiiro slumped in disappointment, stumbling slightly as Lucia led him around another corner.

“But I want to play you again!” he whined softly, knowing he was being selfish. But his two battles with Lucia had been fantastic, and he wanted to experience that heart-pounding excitement again. Although, being alone in the dark with Lucia was making his heart pound plenty right now.

“I’m sure we’ll face each other in the next round of the tournament,” Lucia said confidently, making another turn and then tugging Hiiro forward to stand next to him. “We’re here.”

“Here...? Oh!” It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but Hiiro found that they were standing in a small room illuminated by moonlight streaming in through a narrow window formed by a gap between two large stones. He had thought he had caught snatches of light as they had walked, and realized they must have passed rooms similar to this one.

“Why all the suspense? Aren’t there lots of other rooms in here?” Hiiro asked, puzzled by Lucia’s actions.

“There are, but this room is on the back side of the building. I chose it because I don’t want us to be interrupted.”

“Huh?” Hiiro turned and blinked at Lucia, shivering slightly at the way the moonlight highlighted his red eyes. “What do you mean?”

Lucia released Hiiro’s hand, and he realized he had forgotten they were even holding hands to begin with. “During the tournament, you said you wanted to teach me frustration,” he began slowly, stepping closer to Hiiro. “I suspect you meant you wanted me to be frustrated by losing to you, like you had been after our first battle.”

Slim fingers cupped his jaw, and Hiiro swallowed at the way his stomach fluttered at Lucia’s touch. “I did become frustrated, but not because of my defeat.” Lucia moved closer still, close enough for Hiiro to feel the warmth of his breath on his face. “I was frustrated because I couldn’t meet with you again.”

Hiiro opened his mouth to protest that they lived in the same town, but Lucia cut him off. “You, Ryuugasaki Hiiro, have dominated my thoughts, and that is unacceptable. I told you before: you make me think, and I don’t have time _to think_.” The last words were almost whispered as Lucia leaned in and kissed him, fingers tightening on Hiiro’s jaw to hold him in place as he reflexively tried to pull away in surprise.

The kiss was rough and long, far rougher and longer than Hiiro had been expecting, and he dizzily realized that Lucia had taken his first kiss. He gasped for air when the other teen finally pulled back, breathing hard and staring at his rival.

“You, um, like me?” he said haltingly, trying to wrap his mind about what had just happened. Lucia looked at him with narrowed eyes, his silence confusing Hiiro even more. There were better ways to confess than leading the person you liked through a creepy temple and suddenly kissing them, but honestly Hiiro didn’t really mind.

“I suppose ‘like’ is one way to define my feelings,” Lucia said softly, reaching out and grabbing the front of Hiiro’s hoodie and tugging him closer. Hiiro didn’t resist, interested and curious as to what he meant. “I want you, Hiiro. I want you so that I’ll stop thinking about you so much.”

“You want me?” Hiiro repeated, even more confused. He thought he had a vague idea of what Lucia meant – he had stumbled across some of the third-year students kissing before, and he knew that high school students and adults did more than just kiss. Hiiro touched himself sometimes, late at night when he knew his grandfather was asleep. At first, he had just focused on how good it felt, but sometimes he thought about how it would feel if someone else touched him like that. Was that what Lucia meant?

Lucia sighed softly, then pulled him into another kiss. This one was gentler, and Hiiro could think enough to slide his hands up to Lucia’s shoulders. Warm lips left his own and moved along his jaw to his neck, and Hiiro relaxed into Lucia’s arms, enjoying the pleasant sensations rolling through him.

“I want to feel your body on mine,” Lucia murmured in his ear between kisses. “I want to find out what turns you on, what gives you pleasure. I want to know every inch of you, Ryuugasaki Hiiro.”

Hiiro blushed at that, feeling his body respond. Lucia wasn’t close enough to feel it, thankfully. “You want to do more thank just kiss, then? You want to...” he hesitated, then finished, “You want to touch me?” Lucia stopped kissing his neck, shifting to rest his chin on Hiiro’s shoulder, arms loosely around his waist.

“Yes, I do,” Lucia said simply. Hiiro dropped his forehead onto Lucia’s shoulder, mind spinning. He liked Lucia, both as a rival and as a friend. He enjoyed Lucia paying attention to him, especially when they were alone together. He had felt Lucia’s sorrow and pain during their last match, and he was willing to do whatever it took for Lucia to enjoy playing Shadowverse.

He wanted to make Lucia happy, Hiiro realized, fingers digging into the fabric of the other teen’s jacket. He was already happy when he was with Lucia, so why couldn’t they be happy together? That was the point of a relationship, right? Lucia kissing him felt good, so it only made sense that doing the same – or more – to Lucia would make him feel good.

“Hiiro, are you alright?” Lucia murmured, concern clear in his voice. “It wasn’t my intention to scare you...”

“You didn’t!” Hiiro replied fiercely, moving his arms so that he was mirroring Lucia’s hold on him. “I just had to think about everything for a minute, that’s all. I...I want to be with you!” He lifted his head and kissed Lucia’s neck, feeling him swallow as his lips touched his skin.

“You do?” Arms tightened around his waist, pulling their hips together, and Hiiro flushed, feeling exactly how much Lucia wanted him and knowing Lucia could feel the same from him. It felt nice though, and he wiggled his hips slightly, both of them gasping softly in response.

“I do!” Hiiro confirmed, although his body’s reactions were proof enough that he wanted to be with Lucia. “I may not be as – as passionate as you, but I like you, and I want us to be together.” He paused and took a breath. “Even if that means doing more than just kissing tonight.”

“I’m glad, Hiiro. I want to be with you too. Not just to satisfy myself, although that’s a large part of it.” Lucia shifted, returning to kissing Hiiro’s neck. “Tonight, I want to memorize your body. You’ll enjoy it, Hiiro. I promise.”

As Lucia began to pull off his jacket and hoodie, Hiiro smiled. If Lucia said he would enjoy it, then he definitely would enjoy it.

\- - -

Lucia fully intended to keep that promise as he stripped Hiiro’s outer layers of clothing off, scattering them on the floor in such a way that they would form a makeshift blanket for them. He would rather have a proper bedroom to work with, but since Hiiro hadn’t managed to get into the next round by nightfall, this would have to do.

Hiiro himself was still a puzzle to Lucia, and he had doubts it was one he could solve tonight. He seemed receptive enough to the idea of a relationship and all that entailed, but there was a childish innocence to him that told Lucia that Hiiro had a lot to learn. Still, Lucia thought as he stepped back slightly and unhooked the clasps of his own jacket, it would be enjoyable enough teaching Hiiro everything he needed to know.

Once Lucia had shed his jacket, he reached for Hiiro’s shirt, but his new boyfriend surprised him by pulling him into a clumsy but enthusiastic kiss. “Not bad,” Lucia murmured when they parted, seeing Hiiro’s cheeks darken slightly in response.

Grabbing his boyfriend’s hands, Lucia pulled him down to the pile of clothes, taking a moment to remove his shoes as Hiiro awkwardly kicked his own off. He then took a moment to simply take in Hiiro, noting his wide smile and flushed cheeks. “What are we going to do now?” Hiiro asked, obviously sensing that the ‘more than kissing’ part had arrived.

“Let me see you. Take off your shirt.”

It was of an order than a request, but Hiiro obeyed happily enough, pulling the t-shirt he wore off and exposing his bare skin to Lucia’s keen gaze. Lucia reached out and trailed his fingertips down Hiiro’s chest from collarbone to stomach, feeling how Hiiro trembled and sucked in his breath at his touch. Hiiro’s skin was warm as he pressed his hands to it, slowly sliding them back up and rolling his thumbs over Hiiro’s nipples once he reached them. Hiiro let out a half-gasp, half-groan at that, and Lucia smiled.

Bracing himself on the clothes Hiiro sat on, Lucia leaned in and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s collarbone. Hiiro moaned and grabbed his shoulders, his grip tightening as Lucia kissed a path down his chest to his stomach. “Shall I go lower?” he asked, desperately wanting to but also not wanting to scare his rival off.

Hiiro took a moment to respond. “Yes,” he said at last, voice husky. “Go lower, Lucia!” Lucia smiled as he pressed a kiss to his stomach, then sat up slightly so that he could unbuckle Hiiro’s belt. He was amused to find the pouch on Hiiro’s left hip was actually sewn to the belt itself, and he also loosened the buckle on his phone case for good measure.

Hiiro eagerly wiggled out of his capris when Lucia began to tug them off, leaving him in a pair of flame-patterned boxers. Partly to draw the moment out and partly to examine Hiiro, Lucia sat back and let his gaze trail down Hiiro’s body. He was lovely, Lucia saw. And now Hiiro was all his.

Eyeing Hiiro’s obvious erection, Lucia hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, hearing his boyfriend’s breath hitch as his cock was exposed to the cool night air. Flicking the boxers aside, Lucia examined Hiiro’s cock for a moment, watching the way it bobbed slightly as Hiiro shifted position.

“Very nice,” Lucia said, meeting Hiiro’s gaze and watching his eyes light up. “You look wonderful, sitting in the moonlight like that.” The other teen blushed and looked away, fingers twisting in the fabric of their clothes. He then looked back and stared hungrily at Lucia, golden eyes gleaming in the pale light.

“I want to look at you too, Lucia.”

“Very well.” This was a vastly different Hiiro from the one he faced playing Shadowverse, but he liked the contrast between the blazing determination displayed then and the quieter yet no less intense confidence displayed now. Lucia rose gracefully, pulled his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants, letting them pool on the floor as he stepped out of them. Hiiro’s eyes widened as he took in the bulge in the front of Lucia’s boxers, and Lucia gave him a moment to look before he slid them off and discarded them.

Standing in front of Hiiro like this was freeing, he realized, watching the other teen’s expression shift as he stared at Lucia. He found he rather liked having someone else look at him in this manner, to see him unguarded for the first time in a very long time.

Hiiro’s hand came up, then he checked himself and lowered it again. “You can touch me later, Hiiro,” Lucia said as he knelt in front of his rival again. “Let me do it first, alright?”

“Sure!” Smiling at his boyfriend’s eagerness, Lucia placed his hands on Hiiro’s thighs and moved them upwards until his fingers were at the base of Hiiro’s cock. He felt Hiiro shiver as he slowly slid his fingers up and around his erection until he had a loose hold on it. Glancing up, he saw that Hiiro had his gaze fixed on Lucia’s hands, taking in everything with an eager expression.

Yes, this was what he wanted, Lucia thought in triumph. He wanted to feel how Hiiro reacted to every touch. He wanted to memorize how Hiiro looked when flushed with pleasure. He wanted to know all of Hiiro so he would stop thinking of him at inopportune moments, distracting him from his goal of saving his sister. After this, after tonight, he would have memories enough to last him until their next moonlit meeting, where he could again stop thinking about his desires and instead act on them.

Shifting his hands slightly, he began to slide them up and down Hiiro’s cock, who groaned softly. “Tell me what you like,” Lucia urged, getting the sense that his boyfriend was more of a talker and was currently silencing himself for Lucia’s sake.

“I like-” Hiiro broke off, blushing, then barrelled on, “I like to give a little twist at the top, and, um, roll my thumb around a bit?”

“Like this?” Lucia asked, stroking up his cock, then twisting his wrists slightly once he got to the head, getting a louder groan from Hiiro.

“Yeah, like that!” Hiiro grinned at him, looking slightly embarrassed but happy.

“Good,” Lucia murmured, rolling the ball of his thumb across the tender tip, spreading the small amount of come that was there around a little.

Hiiro’s hips jerked and he gasped, then moaned when Lucia repeated the action. “Have you done this before?” he asked shakily when Lucia returned to lightly stroking his cock.

“Just to myself. Never to someone else. Why?” Lucia asked, making sure to add the twist at the end of each stroke.

“Oh, it’s – just that – you’re really – good!” Hiiro replied, fighting hard to speak clearly.

“Thank you,” Lucia accepted the praise with a nod, then sped up his movements. “I hope to improve further when being with you,” he added softly, earning a smile from his boyfriend.

“You will, I know it! Ah!” Hiiro’s hips rolled forward again, then kept moving back and forth in time to Lucia’s hands. “So good!” he moaned, eyes falling shut.

“It’ll only get better,” Lucia replied, smiling faintly as he got a hum of pleasure back. Having Hiiro respond to him like this was exhilarating, and he could feel himself getting more excited the more turned on Hiiro got. But no, he couldn’t come yet. He wanted to give Hiiro the full experience first.

Although he could tell it wouldn’t be long now. Hiiro’s breathing was increasing along with the intensity of his moans, and the movement of his hips was becoming erratic. “Faster, Lucia! Please!” he cried suddenly, and Lucia obeyed, tightening his grip ever so slightly, letting his palms glide over slick skin.

Hiiro kept pace for a few more moments, then he was crying out loudly, cock pulsing in Lucia’s hands as he came. Lucia slid his hands up and down a few more times then let go, watching as Hiiro collapsed backwards onto their clothes, breathing hard.

“That...That was amazing, Lucia!” he said once he had caught his breath, raising his head and beaming at him. Lucia smiled back, pleased that Hiiro had enjoyed it so much. He had more ideas as to what they could do, but they needed proper supplies and a bed, neither of which were available here.

Perhaps tomorrow night, he mused, watching Hiiro relax into their makeshift blankets. He had lube in his bag, brought along more out of habit than necessity, and depending on how strict the tournament organizers were, they might be able to go into each other’s rooms at night.

Reaching for his pants, Lucia retrieved the handkerchief he kept in his back pocket and cleaned up both his hands and Hiiro’s stomach and groin. “Oh yeah...” Hiiro murmured sleepily at his touch. “I was gonna get you off too...”

“I can wait,” Lucia assured him, moving to lie down next to his boyfriend. While it would have been pleasant to orgasm, his erection was already fading and Hiiro looked ready to fall asleep. Grabbing his jacket, he spread it out over them both as best he could, then leaned over and kissed Hiiro’s forehead. “Get some sleep, you need to be rested for tomorrow,” he murmured, wondering how many battles away from Gold Rank his boyfriend was. Hopefully not many, for the remaining players were sure to be powerful and unwilling to give up easily.

Hiiro mumbled something back and rolled over, nuzzling Lucia’s chest and slinging an arm over him. Lucia chuckled softly and pulled Hiiro closer, intending to simply doze and enjoy holding Hiiro in his arms.


End file.
